This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise device having internal tension structures and external appendages to enable persons with decreased mobility, dexterity, or strength to obtain low-impact exercise and entertainment.
Some children are born with physical challenges that hinder them from engaging in normal exercise such as running, jumping, and playing of games intended to develop strength, motor skills, and provide general entertainment. Further, some adults develop medical conditions or injuries that likewise hamper their ability to workout at a gym or otherwise receive exercise and enjoyment. In either case, this lack of exercise may make it difficult to perform basic activities of daily living due to muscle atrophy—even basic activities like brushing one's hair or teeth or eating without assistance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an exercise device in a handheld form of a doll, stuffed animal, or toy having multiple internal springs that may be manipulated through the outer fabric layer of the device, such manipulation causing light impact exercise, stimulation, and enjoyment to the user. Further, it would be desirable to have an exercise device that is durable and may result in a user regaining mobility, strength, and improved movement of his muscles and limbs.